


It's Made of Spider Silk

by StarHost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, MRBBsecretsanta, Marvel Secret Santa, SVBBsecretsanta, Secret Santa, Texting, These are texting caps basically!, Yule gifts, i forget what the event tag was oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHost/pseuds/StarHost
Summary: Secret Santa gift for Simbajean!!Peter live-texts Ned while Tony opens his gift.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: SVBB & MRBB Secret Santa 2019





	It's Made of Spider Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simbajean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbajean/gifts).



> The Secret Santa for the Spider-Man Big Bang 2019 :0


End file.
